Bakura: The Lord Of The Ring
by Norman Greene
Summary: this is not a LotR spoofYami Bakura is trying to kill Ryou, Ryou is just barely able to control his own actions. Ishizu tells the good guys You know wwho they are about an ancient magic spell that will, if Ryou dies, banish him to the shadow realm.
1. Introduction

BAKURA: THE LORD OF THE RING.  
(DISCLAIMER: YU-GI-OH IS NOT MY PROPERTY, IF IT WAS DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING THIS AS A FAN FICTION INSTEAD OF A SHOW, SORRY I'M RANTING, ON WITH THE STORY)  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Bakura woke up screaming. The pain in his head was too much "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He exclaimed. "Never you fool," it looked like the poor boy was talking to him self, really his yami was mocking the boy, using Bakura's mouth, which, where Bakura was concerned, was far worse.  
-------------------------------NEXT DOOR---------------------  
  
A lady was petting her Terrier when she heard the screams. She proceeded to phone 911. She quickly told the man on the other side of the line "next door, screams of pain, child, send ambulance and police, hurry," she then hung up. She hoped the man had understood her garbled message.  
  
-------------------BACK AT BAKURA'S HOUSE-------------------------

"Poor little Bakura, can't stand the headache, how about some pain killer?" Bakura grabbed his own neck and began to squeeze; he gasped for breath, just as the paramedics were running up the stairs, they found Bakura lying unconscious, "Let's get the kid out of here," one of them said. "He needs oxygen first," the second one said. "Then put the face mask on."  
"O.K" the paramedic pulled out an oxygen mask, put it on Bakura's face the boy slowly came around, if you listened hard enough you could hear Yami Bakura scream in anger.  
  
(A/N: Short chapter, I know, but more will come.)


	2. Chapter one

BAKURA: THE LORD OF THE RING.  
(DISCLAIMER: YU-GI-OH IS NOT MY PROPERTY, IF IT WAS DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING THIS AS A FAN FICTION INSTEAD OF A SHOW, SORRY I'M RANTING, ON WITH THE STORY)  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Yugi was just waking up, the birds were singing, his Grandpa was humming Eagles songs, and Yugi's deck was sitting where it usually sat, on his bed side table, it usually sat there, if he didn't go out of his bedroom. "Yugi breakfast," Grampa said before going back to humming Take it easy. "Coming Grandpa," Yugi said, he got dressed, put his deck in the pocket of his jeans. Yugi walked down the stairs, he sat down at the table, poured himself a bowl of Cap'n crunch and began to eat. Yugi's Grampa was eating a bowl of soup (You don't want to know) happily. He stopped gulping soup long enough to say "Yugi, your friend Ryou, he's in the hospital." Before going back to his soup. "Oh? Really?" "Yes really, he supposedly had a blow with attempted strangling."  
"Strangling huh? I can guess a few people who'd want to do that," Yugi said. He was thinking about Yami Bakura and Marik, if Marik was alive, "Hey Grampa, maybe he's like some visitors." "Yeah, I remember how alone I felt in that hospital, under those oxygen masks."  
"You were only conscious for five minutes," Yugi said  
"Yeah, and they were the loneliest five minutes of my life," Grampa said smiling. "Sure you can visit him Yugi, I'm sure he'd like to see a friendly face." "How many visitors do you think he could take?"  
"Oh, about four, maybe five."  
"Why don't we pick Joey, Tristan and Tea?"  
"Sure we can do that."  
  
--------------------------------------Five minutes later at Joey's house---- -----------------------------------------------  
  
"So Yugi, some deranged nut case tried to kill Ryou?" "Yes Joey, someone did try to kill him." "I'm going, he might know who the psychopath was." "Good to hear Joey."  
  
---------------------------------After picking everyone up------------------ -----------------------------------------------  
  
"The hospital's coming up," Grampa said. "Thanks" Yugi said. "No problem," Grampa said smiling. "We're here."  
Everyone piled out of the van; Tristan tripped over his own feet. He fell headfirst into the side of a Convertible "Ow" Tristan said hoarsely. Joey and Yugi couldn't help but laugh a little before helping Tristan up "let's go in." Yugi said, they all headed into the hospital. Asked the lady at the check in desk "where's Ryou Bakura was staying?" Grampa asked. "Room 1-0-2." The lady said. "Thank you," They headed down towards the room, Yugi was about to open the door when they heard a scream.  
  
(A/N, Cliff hanger.) 


	3. Chapter 2

**BAKURA: THE LORD OF THE RING.**

**(DISCLAIMER: YU-GI-OH IS NOT MY PROPERTY, IF IT WAS DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING THIS AS A FAN FICTION INSTEAD OF A SHOW, SORRY I'M RANTING, ON WITH THE STORY)**

CHAPTER TWO 

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I know that Yugi's too happy, but I just wasn't in my normal writing space. Also thank you for the more detail suggestion, I've only written three fan fiction stories. And no, this was _not_ supposed to be funny, I had a little humor to try and balance things out.)

**Ryou** was lying in bed, his Yami had done internal damage and he was to be operated on the next day, it had been a long day and he was tired out, so he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

Ryou found himself surrounded by a purple and black fog; it looked like the shadow realm. He was walking through the realm; many monsters tried to attack him until they looked at the millennium ring around his neck. The white haired boy kept walking until he saw a pyramid with a light shining out of it, the light hit the ring and Ryou blacked out.

Yami Bakura was remembering the moment he learned of taking the body of his host over.

It started when some light on top of the pyramid in the shadow realm hit the ring, Ryou blacked out and Yami Bakura took over. The light pulled him into the pyramid, he remembered seeing the yellow point of the pyramid come closer and closer, suddenly he was pulled through a large gaping hole in the top of the building.

He landed rather painfully on the floor of the first chamber of the pyramid. Yami Bakura stood up and rubbed his back. The Tomb Robber looked around the tomb. He saw a set of stairs leading down, and he saw hieroglyphics on the wall of the ancient structure.

The hieroglyphics told the tale of the legend of the Yami's. It told of a king (A/N: My spell check doesn't have phaero SP? in it.) Who learned of a great conspiracy from a tomb robber who hoped to save his skin by telling the king. The king ruled over the realm of shadows where monsters used for ancient wars lived, or existed. This realm also had a great magic that would allow the king and those who were still good and righteous. There was a priest, The king, The only advisor to remain loyal to the king, a man who was then the leader of the magi, (A/N an army that fights to keep the king safe kind of like the musketeers in the French empire) an oracle, The queen, and the tomb robber was also allowed to be saved due to his exhibit of "Loyalty." The king made items that were to keep each of these people who remained loyal to the king safe. A ring with arrows that pointed to magical items, for the tomb robber. A necklace that could tell the future and see into the past for the queen. A key that could show you the secrets of a persons mind and soul for the leader of the Magi. An eye that could read minds for the oracle. A rod that could control minds for the priest. A scale that could tell when some one was being dishonest or immoral for his advisor. And last but not least a puzzle that would amplify strategic skill for the king.

These seven people were in a chamber, a Magi who was part of the conspiracy was standing outside the kings door waiting to kill him. The advisor had heard something outside the room. He pulled open the door to reveal… Malik the second head of the Magi, and he was holding a knife in his hand ready to kill the king. The king heard his advisor Jounouchi exclaim, turned around and saw the would be assassin Malik glaring at him. He cast a shadow spell on Malik, trapping him in the knife, for eternity until he was able to acquire a host, and then he would only be able to roam the earth when that host suffered supreme pain, either physical or emotional.

Yami Backura stared at the ancient writing; he now knew some of his history.

He kept going down and saw how the legend continued with the knife being used in multiple magi initiation tests, the key being found in a cave along with all the other items by a man named Shadi.

Shadi protected the items for many years, until he died in the year 1897. He had met Yami Shadi when he found the key. Yami Shadi had been Shadi's closest and only companion while he had been protecting the items. Yami Shadi learned of a secret he would never impart to anyone but the king. The secret was: The fate of a Yami (That was the name of the king and the organization of those loyal to him and the tomb robber were called Yamis) was not tied to that of its host, if the host dies the Yami may remain in the body.

Suddenly the Yami Backura blacked out. Ryou suddenly had a deep feeling of dread and he screamed loudly. The door flew open; Tristan and Joey had thrown their full weight against the door.


End file.
